Who wants to live forever?
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Naces, vives y mueres; así es la vida. Así tendría que ser.


Naces, vives y mueres; así es la vida. Ichigo tuvo de ejemplo la vida de su propia madre siendo arrebatada sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose responsable desde que tenía nueve.

Pero a medida que más personas aparecían en su vida, el dolor parecía disiparse poco a poco.

 _Las heridas se curaban._

Él no sabe cuándo empieza exactamente, pero con todo el suceso del _shinigami daiko_ y lo que abarcó el adentrarse en ese mundo, los pequeños detalles tuvo que dejarlos pasar. O creer que lo hacía y que los demás lo pensaran.

No importaba cuando la lucha acaba, y luego la guerra, y después dos más.

Ya no eran heridas en el alma, heridas en su cuerpo en su forma espiritual, las que se curaban rápido; ya no tenía por qué tener una excesiva preocupación Orihime ni la labor de sanarlo por completo, aunque lo hiciera; algo había cambiado dentro de sí mismo como para que la tarea fuera inútil. Eso lo descubrió a la deriva, un día, cortado de gravedad en un momento sin nadie alrededor.

No era letal pero sí algo de tener cuidado, mas lo ignoró y luego…

No importaba, porque fue en un tiempo incluso donde las heridas eran lo de menos, donde las amenazas mayores habían sido eliminadas y donde no tener poder no era preocupante.

Entonces consiguió un nuevo centro para mantener unida y agrandar su familia de paso, un afecto abrasador, una esposa y un hijo.

Días tranquilos que pasaron bastante rápido como para poder disfrutarlos totalmente, sin darse por enterado de aquella duda plantada, o tal vez sin querer una responsabilidad que nunca buscó -como lo fue ser shinigami-.

Para ser padre, Ichigo con vergüenza nada propia murmuraba a las preguntas de Tatsuki y las burlitas de Keigo o Mizuiro y de vez en cuando a Chad, que le pasará lo mismo que Ishida quien, quizás por su soltería, no se ve afectado por la edad; después Ishida se casa y hay menos tiempo para que se preocupe de él como antes, Karin y Yuzu tienen cada una sus propios hijos e hijas que cuidar, y aunque sopesan no tienen motivos para alarmarse porque _no se ve como algo malo lo que le pasa._

En realidad, _nadie_ a excepción de Urahara parece verlo como algo malo, mas dice tan poco que Ichigo no iría a rogar. Nunca fue de ese tipo de personas.

Pero llegado el momento, él sabe que tiene que buscar una solución con su ayuda o si ella.

Por más que envejezca, es más inquietante que un orgullo no parecerse a su padre a esa edad, _por más_ que Kazui ya se parecía a sí mismo a los quince y Orihime había cambiado también su rostro, con una expresión todavía gentil pero una cara más madura.

Siguen los años y empeora la situación con la muerte de Kazui a su edad temprana; su consuelo es el mismo que el de Orihime, ya que con el Programa de Aprendices de Shinigami, pueden tenerlo alrededor de cada año humano.

A ella ya le están saliendo cabellos blancos cuando enferma y su propio hijo desgarrado es quien debe alistar todo, en la habitación de la casa, para que deje ese mundo atrás con su madre aparte.

En ese momento Kazui le mira muy firme y con una gentileza propia más bien de su esposa, no heredada de él a su hijo. Para él no es una opción el dejarse vencer por lo negativo, aparentemente, mas lo es para Ichigo en esa situación.

"Con esto. No deberías tener más motivos para venir, así que considera no hacerlo, hijo" no es un reproche ni amargura, aunque parezca, pero sabe que la ley del país de uno es primero ( que Kazui no debería tener tanto beneficio año tras año o levantará dudas o críticas, algo malo si se quiere vivir relativamente bien y sin hacer problema en una sociedad que todavía no lo ve a uno como su habitante.

"Descuida, no causaré problemas." Los años han hecho de Kazui más coherente, o tal vez sea su actitud, ya que nunca tuvo el temperamento de su padre. "Nos volveremos a ver, papá. Eso es seguro."

Por un momento, con las habitaciones vacías, Ichigo nuevamente vuelve a sentirse como a los nueve años, tal vez peor.

A sus hermanas y los contemporáneos de éstas, ya no logra sobrepasarlos ¿de qué sirve eso y ese mecanismo de curación acelerada que su cuerpo adquirió pasada la última guerra?

Está sinceramente harto para cuando se decide para ir a gritar en busca de respuestas hasta donde vive Urahara; pero junto con Renji su vieja amiga Rukia llega a golpearle con la realidad y —de una patada literal— una vez más, también Chad que dejó su país natal —y actualmente de residencia— dos días atrás solo para estar presente en ese momento, e Ishida nuevamente también pasó los pies por el lugar.

Van a la tienda de Urahara en ese mismo momento, ahí por primera vez ve a un trío de personas que no conoce ni de nombre ni de rostro… O tal vez sí, nunca fue bueno en eso, pero explicaría por qué el sentimiento familiar al mirar a uno de ellos a la cara.

Ambos se veían demasiado informales para ser trabajadores del gobierno, e Ichigo lo hace notar.

Poco a poco cuentan más cosas, un nuevo disparate de los labios de alguno e Ichigo quiere reír, de la desesperación, para variar. Hace tiempo que sus sonrisas ya no del todo alegres y no sabe si ellos pensarán que es mejor o no explicarle, dado este hecho.

—Mira, ¿puedes salir de tu jodido estado de negación y escucharnos hasta el final? Después ve y suicídate si quieres, já ¡que si lo haces tú mismo seguro funciona!

—H-hablarle así no es amable de su parte…

—Bueno, si no comenzamos diciéndole algo interesante se va ir, por cómo se ve.

—Lo que mi hermano mayor quiere decir es que…

—La forma en la que nos enteramos que nació una nueva persona _como nosotros_ , es porque una acaba de morir —le interrumpe el segundo—. No es más o menos como funciona, pero a veces así pasa.

Ichigo procesa todo, luego traga. Quiere hacer más interrogatorio y opta por mejor no hacerlo, no puede por la tensión que cada uno tiene. Sería muy odioso de su parte.

Hay dolor en esos ojos, hay heridas profundas en ellos a pesar de que dicen poder sanar a la misma velocidad que él o que él lo hace a la misma que esos tres.

Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji y Urahara se quedan en silencio. El último debe saber todo, mas no dice nada. Los demás digieren lo que oyen para en cualquier momento sacar a dilapidar sus dudas.

—¿Están diciendo que Ichigo es… un país? —Chad inquiere.

—Una nación —murmura en corrección, bastante incrédulo, Ishida.

—No con exactitud y, de hecho, sería el primero en su clase dado a que una nación nace como tal, no se genera a partir de un ser humano —el más inexpresivo y correcto interviene antes de que le hagan más cuestionamientos—. El Mundo humano, Hueco Mundo, la Sociedad de Almas, pequeñas minorías como los Quincy y Fullbringer e incluso los Vizored (por lo que nos comunicó Urahara-san recientemente) —la voz parece pesarle un poco a quien se presentó como Kiku, al expresarlo—; todos esos grupos unieron su sentimiento de identidad a Kurosaki-san, es la razón por la cual él mismo se mantiene con vida, actualmente siendo que no es una nación propiamente hablando.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Rukia frunce el ceño, pero se nota preocupada también, igual que Renji y Chad.

—No sabría decirle con seguridad, todavía no tenemos certezas de si Kurosaki-san…

—Mi tonto hermano menor se los puede decir —murmura el otro, señalando al que físicamente se le parece bastante.

La sonrisa de por sí ya pequeña le tiembla al aludido, mientras sus ojos cerrados se abren por un instante bastante corto y vuelven a cerrarse en acción al dolor del recuerdo.

El otro que lo mira parece no apurarse en que se tome su tiempo, a pesar de antes mostrarse impaciente, e Ichigo cree entender por qué.

El hombre joven al fin habla.

—¿Conocen la historia del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico?

Ichigo trata de buscar entre sus memorias de la escuela y universidad, notas, apuntes, documentales que vio por interés o por aburrimiento. Las pistas le vienen con algunas obras leídas, pero Shakespeare está siglos más adelante ¿o no lo está? está tan abrumado que se agita y confunde, necesita las respuestas sin divagaciones.

Ishida la dice con claridad.

—Estás insinuando que Kurosaki… ¿es una unión política?

* * *

•

* * *

 **notitas cool...**

*Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico fue una agrupación política, si recuerdan.

Con Ichigo tenía primero este headcanon: 1) él siendo "Karakura". Sin embargo, luego de leer Can't Fear Your Own World se me quedó la idea de él como 2) ¡una unión política! y guerrera o ex guerrera.

Es un headcanon que necesito pulir, ya sé.

* * *

 **Después de esos crossovers alegres que hice, necesitaba publicar algo más serio. ¿Tendrá continuación? Lo dudo, pero ya dije que sería una serie. Básicamente One-shots independientes relacionados entre sí, aunque no cronológicamente hablando.**

 **Si no fue notable, son los dos Italia y Japón con quienes Ichigo y compañía se encontraron.**

 **¿Reviews de bienvenida después de larga ausencia?**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
